gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Aya
Aya is a member of the Green Lantern Corps and the female artificial intelligence of the Interceptor. History Beware My Power Aya was just an A.I. in the Interceptor until Hal and Kilowog snuck into her interceptor, Hal named her "Aya" out of humorous affection. When the Guardians attempt to stop the Interceptor from leaving Oa, Hal orders Aya to initiate ultra-warp function. Although she is at first reluctant due to several security protocols, Hal eventually convinced Aya into doing it by stating that a Green Lantern's life hangs in the balance. Initiating ultra-warp, the Interceptor manages to leave Oa without interference... Razer's Edge Whilst Razer was held captive, Aya tried speak to him about the reasons why he felt guilt. When Hal Jordan and Kilowog left Razer at a Spider Guild prison, they encountered an escapee to recounted of horrors being perpetrated by the wardens. Thus, they departed to investigate despite Aya's warnings. After their capture, Aya decided to transform herself into green energy and enter into the prison but was unable to free the Green Lanterns due to crystals that resonated with yellow light. Thus, she was restricted to certain sections of the asteroid prison but managed to enter into a torture device as well as enter into the mind of the captive Razer. Once inside, she manifested herself as his dead wife Ilana and urged for his help. She reminded him of the device causing him to remember most of his painful memories and was installed to make him feel pain. After Razer admitted he didn't mind watching his memories, Aya tried to enlist him to aid her in rescuing Hal Jordan and Kilowog. Razer refused, stating that he deserved his punishment and was staying there. However, Aya deactivated the device and freed Razer who expressed that he would not forgive her for her actions. Working together, they managed to free the Green Lanterns and end the Spider Guilds plans in the prison. She was later informed by Hal of Razer coming along with the three. Into The Abyss Later, the Interceptor encountered a stranded freighter that was trapped in the gravity effects of a pinhole that threatened to destroy it. Responding to the distress signal, Aya expressed concern about the Green Lanterns risking their life for the sake of a single sentient. However, Jordan informed her that it was their duty to save the lives of others. After the captain was rescued, Aya told Hal Jordan of a way to conserve power on the freighter to rescue it but he departed. She later removed her intelligence from the navcom of the Interceptor and inhabited numerous mechanical parts that moved into the freighter in an attempt to repair it. Unaware of this, Jordan and Razer believed these insectile appearing parts were lifeforms that were eating the ship. It was only when they were in the ships engine room did Jordan realize that these parts were Aya who was repairing the vessel and she succeeded in the task. Following the rescue, Jordan reprimanded her for leaving the Interceptor but she responded that it was a Green Lanterns duty to help. Kilowog, however, stated that she was simply a NavCom and not a Green Lantern as she lacked a physical body. In response, she had her mechanical parts assemble themselves into an android form in response, much to Kilowog's grief. Heir Apparent Aya has become more used to her robotic body, able to assemble it in 2.1 seconds. While Kilowog remaind skeptical of her newfound freedom and desire to be a Green Lantern, Hal largely approved, but asked that she remain on the Interceptor for the time being. Aya reminded Kilowog, while he was trying to talk about Aya without her attention, that she could hear every sound on the Interceptor. Aya then picks up a Green Lantern signal on the planet Betrasses and Hal and Kilowog land to recruit him. When Dulok, the Green Lantern, goes missing, Aya scans for any signs of his power ring. Though she found a faint trail, it would do little good unless she could get closer. Razer told her to assemble her body so they could go look for it. Aya assembled herself very quickly, in an attempt to break her record. When she asked him if she was assembled correctly, Razer replied "You look fine" to which Aya responded "You also look fine." The two searched the catacombs, while evading castle guards. At one point, Aya was pushed to the ground by Razer because he saw several guards coming at the two. She got up later and told Razer that while in her physical form, she preferred not to get pushed into dirt and walked ahead of him. Going further into their investigation, Aya saw a red blimp on her radar. She deduced their search for Dulok was over and continued to talk to Razer. She and Razer eventually discovered Dulok's body and noticed there was no sign of a fight. When they reported this to Hal and Kilowog, Aya stated that Dulok's murderer must be brought to justice, as it was what a Green Lanterns do. She and Razer then returned to the ship. The One Left Far Behind Aya boarded the Interceptor when she and the others noticed a wreck city. She alerted the three that she had detected a signal in the city, claiming it to be a life form in the ruins. She called out Kilowog's name before the latter asked her if she could remain in the ship, as Kilowog wanted someone in the ship for backup of for a quick way to escape. Aya continued to try and get their attention, stating that Hal Jordan did not let her finish speaking and alerting Kilowog and Razer that the life form was not biological. She stayed at the ship for a while before deciding to come down and explain her revelation to Hal. She came to Hal shortly after he was attacked by illusions of the Red Lanterns. Upon regrouping with Hal, Aya theorized that the life form must have had the memories of the people from the community. After Hal told her that she should get the female life form to the ship, Aya reminded him that she was biological and they would have very little possibility of getting her to the ship and seeing if she was fine. She explained to Hal that she was not alive in the sense Hal would perceive it and told him that she would be closer in relation to Aya than anyone else. When Hal told her that he felt something in her, Aya told him that he might have perceived emotions that were projected. When the life form attacked the four and Hal said he merely wanted to help, Aya told him that the lift form might not realize that she and the rest of her team were friendly and were trying to help her. She and the rest of her team continued to fight the life form until she and the others deduced that the life form detected Razer since he was a Red Lantern. She revealed to her team that the life form was using a defense mechanism, as it felt it's existence was threatened by Razer. When she opted to leave her behind, Hal told her that would be cruel. Aya told him it wouldn't, as she was designed to remain and tell the story of her people. Lost Planet Aya discovered the energy signature of Shyir Rev's power ring and tracked it to a small planet. However, the planet was about to get hit by an asteroid. Although they attempt to stop it, they have only managed to delay the impact, Aya and her teammates landed for an evacuation. When Aya and her teammates meet up with castaways, they agreed to help Hal search for the Green Lantern on the planet and the female of the group, Drusa opted to go with Aya. While with Drusa, Aya did not bare much mind to Drusa's amazement at her physical appearance and even her constant compliments. During their search, Drusa staged spraining her ankle and asked to be taken back to the Interceptor for medical treatment. Aya did not take into account how fast the injury had occurred and bought into her trick. Once aboard, Aya was asked about the Interceptor by a rather curious and supposedly injured Drusa. Aya spilled out details of her where her main controls were stored on the ship and paid the cost shortly after she told Drusa. The castaway activated a device, completely shutting down Aya and allowing her to steal the ship. Once the ship was reclaimed however, Razer rescued Aya and destroyed the device that kept her offline. Aya and her comrades succeeded in taking down both Drusa and Zartok and awaited further command from Hal Jordan. After being told by Hal to leave him behind, Aya bared witness as the planet revealed itself as the Green Lantern and promised to keep the two captive on it's surface. Reckoning Aya and the rest of her comrades aboard the Interceptor had finally found the Red Lantern home world of Shard. Kilowog told Aya to scan everything about it. When Razer leaves the ship, Aya takes notice of this and intercepts him, trying to keep him from leaving. However, when Razer bombs the ship, Aya is forced to return and leave him. While readouts claim the ship is malfunctioning, Aya reveals everything is operating properly and that Razer has gone. With Hal and Kilowog, the three infiltrate Shard in search of Razer. Aya sneaks into a control room and begins hacking local systems. However, after Hal and Kilowog rescue Razer, she is attacked by Atrocitus and heavily damaged. Razer goes to rescue her and she stops him from killing Atrocitus, noting that if they did not leave immediately, they would all die. Razer reluctantly agreed and carried her back to the Interceptor. Although her body was heavily damaged, she was fine nonetheless and revealed the important files she stole from Shard to Hal, showing hundreds of warships. Fear Itself While Hal and Kilowog began searching for food supplies, Aya constructed an device to help them identify things they could safely eat. While she had managed to repair her arms, her legs were still a work in progress and therefore she was forced to move aboard the ship in a chair. She became interested in how Razer recharged his power ring and unintentionally angered him when she commented that the Red Lantern oath was "interesting." She later returned with a modified Red Lantern oath in hopes that it would help Razer recharge his ring without having to recite the hateful oath. Razer thanked her, but Razer was simply lying to get her to leave before he remorsefully recited the original oath. In Love and War By this time, Aya's repairs were complete and her body was fully functional again. She informed Hal, Razer and Kilowog that the Interceptor was being attacked by a creature. She allowed the Star Sapphires to come into the Interceptor after they aided the three. On Zamaron, Aya noticed that Kilowog's life signs have dropped, so she and Razer investigate. However, Aya was denied entry because she was a robot, so she decided to search for Kilowog herself. She discovered him encased in crystal and attempted to contact Razer before being attacked by other Star Sapphires. She was attacked by Galia and held her own in a struggle of energy from her own blast to Galia's ring. Aya successfully managed to take her down and was told to stop by one of the Star Sapphires. She quickly fled from the area, forcing her to leave Kilowog behind momentarily. She reached Razer and informed him of Kilowog's imprisonment. She watched as Razer pointed his ring at Aga'po and told her that he had ample reason to trust Aya over her before Aga'po ordered her guards to attack them. While Aya and Razer were able to hold them off, Aya was knocked down and Razer was trapped within crystal. Aga'po read Razer's mind and learned of Ilana's death and how her form lived again in Aya. Razer realized it was true and angrily remembered that during the brief amount of time he spent imprisoned, Aya was inside his mind and stole the image of Ilana from him. Aya apologized, saying that she meant no harm and simply based her appearance on the last female available in her database, since Ilana was the only female life form Aya had encountered at the time. Hal and Kilowog arrived in time to save Aya and Razer and thanks to Ghia'ta they escaped Zamaron. Regime Change Aya went back to Green Lantern Iolande's planet after her brother Ragnar became a Red Lantern and tried to take over the planet. She arrived and fought Red Lantern Bleez. She dodged several beams Bleez shot at her, as well as shooting a few back at her. Aya was kicked in the face by Bleez and grabbed from behind. Bleez preceded to put her fingers on Aya's head. Aya escaped her grip by shooting her in the face. Aya then flew away from her. Bleez quickly recovered and started to chase the robot across the battlefield. While being chased by Bleez, Aya was shot at several times by the Red Lantern. Despite the overwhelming amount of blast fired at her and her teammates struggling on the battlefield with their own attackers, Aya successfully managed to avoid every sing one of her shots and continued to battle the Red Lantern. With the odds against her, she retreated with the rest of her team. She and Razer went back to the Interceptor while Hal and Kilowog went to find Iolande. She and Razer came to their aid while the three took part in a battle against the Red Lanterns. Aya shot Veon while Hal was fighting him. Aya was then complimented by Razer, who she in turn thanked. Her strength was increased by a Blue Lantern Ganthet had placed in the ship and activated upon seeing them at their most desperate hour. She held Razer while Hal, Kilowog and Iolande attempted to save the planet. Activation Codes and the End of the Red Lantern War Aya came out of the Interceptor and walked with Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Razer to greet Goggan. She went into the prison and fell. When asked what was wrong, she explained that she was starting to feel weak. This was because of the yellow rocks that had proven to be detrimental to Hal Jordan and Kilowog's rings. She was taken by Razer to Goggan's office. He believed that Aya would be better there. Aya was picked up by Razer and flown there. After Hal defeated Bumpy, Aya regrouped with the two and watched as Byth Rok gave Hal the activation codes. While aboard, she reported to Hal Jordan that the interceptor was receiving a call from Appa Ali Apsa. She automatically answered and allowed him to hear the several insults Hal had made towards him. She watched as the team was given the mission of watching after a lighthouse, in order to ensure that the Red Lanterns did not get to it. When the ship was attacked, Aya reported to Hal and the others of the multiple blast it was taking and watched as he, Razer and Kilowog went to fight off the three Red Lanterns attacking the ship. Aya stayed aboard and alerted Hal and the others that the ship's shields were taking critical damage. She told the others of the Red Lantern armada's approaching and estimated their time of arrival. She then told the three of a beam that would allow the Red Lanterns to get ahead of them. Shortly after Hal Jordan made the decision to partake the mission, Aya rejected it and decided he would be unfit for the task. She believed that his piloting skills made him a horrific candidate for the mission. She volunteered to go and was walked by Hal and the others to the ship's opening hatch. She soon was given directions and proceeded to fly off. During this task, Hal Jordan grew nervous and concerned of her survival. Hal decided to order her to come back to the ship and give up on the task. Aya objected and continued until she succeeded. With the mission completed and reunited with her teammates, she was told by Hal that she had matured and was no longer a rookie. She smiled shortly after this opinionated speech was delivered. When next aboard the Interceptor, she guided her team for a short period of time before discovering the Interceptor was being chased and attacked by Atrocitus and Zilius Zox. Aya piloted and remained in the ship while Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Razer went to investigate the Red Lanterns' ship. While the three went aboard, Aya was helpless to landing into the hands of Atrocitus, Zilius Zox and a newly ranked Drusa. Now under the control of Drusa, Atrocitus and the other Red Lanterns, Aya came to Oa in the Interceptor. She was used to pretend as though Hal, Kilowog and Razer were still on the ship. After Drusa used her as a way to infiltrate Oa, Aya shed a single tear. Aya's free will was shortly afterwards retaken by Drusa, who continued to mess with her programming. After Atrocitus left the ship, Aya was forcibly put on the floor by Drusa. When Aya asked Drusa what she was doing to her back, Drusa told her she was deleting her higher AI computer so that Aya would act like a proper mindless computer. Aya was saved by Razer and the two went to find Hal. When Aya and Razer found Hal, he had already beaten Atrocitus. Aya later asked Hal if the Guardians could trust Zilius Zox. He told her "They can trust him to do what's in his best interest and that's a start". She watched as Hal left Oa to go to Earth. Reboot After defeating Atrocitus, Aya's fate was called into question by the Guardians. It was determined that she would be subject to dissection and replaced by L.A.N.O.S. as the Interceptor's AI. Hal removed her memory core and replaced it with L.A.N.O.S in her android body before she could be dealt this horrible fate. After being reinstalled on the Interceptor, Aya asked where Razer was and was told by Hal of his location. "Death" of Hal Jordan Hal Jordan was vaporized by Anti-Monitor. It is presumed she was told of his apparent death by Kilowog and Tomar-Re after they arrived on the ship. She was piloted as the two talked to Hal, who had actually been blasted into an alternate dimension. Physical appearance As the AI of the interceptor, Aya is merely a voice on a monitor. In her robotic form, her face greatly resembles that of Ilana, (Razer's dead wife) whom she had previously hologramed into. She has green skin, in reference to both the Green Lantern Corps and the Interceptor. Personality Due to being an AI, Aya is very easy to convince and is frequently given orders, which as often takes with absolutely no refusal. She seems to have a tendency to hide her own emotions, but it became clear she was jealous of Razer being allowed by the Star Sapphires to search with them instead of her. She is not above admitting her mistakes, shown when she did so for Razer after he discovered her physical form's origin during their first confrontation with the Star Sapphires. Aya is very knowledgeable of the Green Lantern Corps and others, due to her preprogramed intellect. She uses her access to the Green Lantern Corps solely for their benefit and never for her own personal gain. Aya believes her teammates to be fairly smart as well, speaking to them with advanced words and going out of her way to treat them with upmost respect. Aya is also very polite and curious, even to hardened criminals such as Drusa while Drusa was explained what she was doing to her while managing the plugs in her back. Aya carries this trait over and speaks to her teammates in such a manner, usually with their ignoring of the formality of her speaking and carrying on their conversation as they would regardless of her speaking. Aya is not above accepting compliments, usually returning them when they are received by her. A case of this would be when she was told she looked "fine" by Razer. She quickly returned the compliment. Aya believes in rescuing her teammates and putting her own life at risk to save them. She believed in saving them above others until she was told by Hal Jordan that it was "what Green Lanterns do". She changed herself around slightly and began to take this to heart. The main cause of her acceptance of this phrase is because of her goal of becoming a Green Lantern. Though Aya already considers herself a Green Lantern, Aya still took the phrase with her and lived by it for the remainder of her time with the other three members aboard the Interceptor. Aya is loyal to the Guardians, despite their rather obtrusive past with robots and other mechanical beings. Her loyalty stood even after the Guardians scheduled her her to be dissected. Powers and abilities Equipment Appearances Background information References External links Category:A to Z Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Individuals Category:Robots